


The Truth, it’s not meant to be || Chaelisa

by FlawlesSunsets



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fallen Angel, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Love, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, angel - Freeform, cries, maple tree, not meant to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawlesSunsets/pseuds/FlawlesSunsets
Summary: Angels are not to associate with the Fallen in any ways, for fear of being corrupted. Rosie’s relationship with Lisa has already crossed the boundaries of what was deemed acceptable. But what can one expect of a young angel when she is entranced by midnight wings and a piercing black gaze watching her from behind the maple that warm summer night down by the forest.ORLove with a fallen angel, under the maple trees.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 5





	The Truth, it’s not meant to be || Chaelisa

I was once again wrapped in the hands of darkness. Deft fingers stroking my delicate feathers, combing through them. I pressed tighter against her front, eliminating any space between us. Burying my face into the crook of her neck, I breathed in her intoxicating scent of sunflowers and lilies masked by the stench of death. Our wings contrasted against each other. Yet, like the Ying and Yang, we are one. We were meant for each other. I dragged my nose gently against the smooth column of her neck.

“Lisa,” I whispered against her soft, milky skin. “You know we can’t keep doing this.”

“Why not?” She nestled her face into my hair, breathing in deeply.

“I’m not meant to see you. You know what would happen if we are discovered.”

Lisa’s fingers paused their rhythmic strokes as she pulled away slightly. Sensing her gaze on me, I looked up into her piercing dark eyes. Eyes shielding the love she felt behind their shadowy exterior. 

Love that only I can see.

Love that was kept only for me.

Love that is not meant to be.

“I don’t care.” She mumbled, grasping my head and tucking it back into the crook of her neck. Lisa’s pitch black wings enveloped tightly around me, shielding us from the moonlight, away from prying eyes in the skies above. Her arms wrapped around my small frame, one hand gripping my waist tightly, securely. With the other, she caressed my long locks of gold.

“I love you too much to let go.” She whispered in my ear, sending ripples of warmth down my spine. I shivered.

Melting into Lisa’s embrace, I hugged her tighter, relishing the comfort of having her pressed against me. I cupped her face, as she gazed at me fondly, a soft smile grazing her features. Pressing my lips to hers, the cacophony of our troubled lives faded away. All that mattered was that I was wrapped in Lisa’s arms, holding her, kissing her, loving her.

~*~

Angels are not to associate with the Fallen in any ways, for fear of being corrupted. My relationship with Lisa has already crossed the boundaries of what was deemed acceptable. But what can one expect of a young angel when she is entranced by midnight wings and a piercing black gaze watching her from behind the maple that warm summer night down by the forest. 

Seasons rolled by with the loving presence of Lisa by my side. 

With autumn came the shedding of leaves, maple leaves littering the ground. Lisa running about pilling leaves together with youthful wonderment in her eyes as I smiled at the endearing sight from my loft in the branches above. Lisa growling at me playful before flapping her mighty wings to reach me, pitch black feathers shedding along with the leaves. The shriek I emitted as she tugged my down to the leaf pile below. Mable leaves falling.

Winter was spent tossing snowballs, building snowy statues of each other, (though they turned out almost unrecognisable if not for the well moulded sets of wings), and leaving imprints of snow angels on the ground. Warm cuddles of shared body heat, Lisa wrapping her wings around me as I buried into the crook of her neck. Chasing each other beneath bare maple, laying atop one another panting from the strain. Cold puffs of breaths mingling as we giggled at the childishness of our actions, before it was being swallowed by interlocked mouths. The day ending with the both of us being covered in snow.

The warmth of spring delighted the both of us. Laughter shared amongst grass that tickled the soles of our feet, dandelions waiting to be wished upon. Gazing up at the stars beyond beside Lisa, our hand intertwined as my head rested on her shoulder. Secrets shared beneath the protective canopy of maple. Lisa handing me bouquets of flowers with a shy smile. Me breathing in the aroma of roses, sunflowers and lilies. The way she blushed as I kissed her cheek, eyes crinkling into crescents. The way she scrunches her nose softly as I kiss it. The way her soft lips part as I kiss her. The way she breathed in me in, the way she held me, the way she loved me.

~*~

Lisa and I were slumped against the maple tree, catching our breaths from a recent game of catch. I brought my knees up to my chest, hugging it as I admired Lisa’s side profile. Sweat was trickling down her temple, her neck sleek and glistening with a layer of sweat as she parted her lips slightly. I licked my lips subconsciously. Lisa turned her head slightly and I averted my gaze with widened eyes, a blush bursting forth. The sound of her laugher met my ears before I felt her tuck something into my hair. I reach up to touch the soft petals of the rose nestling in my hair. I faced Lisa, catching sight of her staring at me with a soft smile. I giggled.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?”

I covered my face in embarrassment.

Lisa’s long fingers wrapped around my wrists as she tugged my hands away. Her nose scrunching up and eyes crinkling as she saw the redness adorning my face.

“I love you.”

That single word ignited the fire in my stomach. The sheer weight of truth ringing in her voice, the way she gazed at me as if I was the only person that mattered to her. The love contained in her every being. The way the moon set her aglow, the way the soft chirping of crickets was suddenly silenced.

I breathed out my next few words. 

“I love you, too. So much”

The way sweat dripped down her sleek feathers and the way her eyes drifted down to my lips was all it took for my to tug her down onto the soft grass. Vast wings and feathers of white and black shielding our naked bodies as we made love among the maple trees.

“I love you more.”

“I’ll love you forever.”

As the day breaks, we part ways once again. Awaiting the day we could reunite under darkening skies. The shared hugs, kisses. Promises, hopes and dreams. Awaiting the shared heat, hushed whispers, gentle caresses. Denying the fact that we would be caught one day. Delaying the inevitable in which we part ways for good. 

Hiding from the truth, that our love is not meant to be.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887548) by [Dreamofshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamofshadows/pseuds/Dreamofshadows)




End file.
